A Crazy, Insane, Stupid Girl
by Meowdison-chan
Summary: Tei Sukone was a bit, "out there" and everyone bullied her over it. She had no friends, and wasn't accepted by anyone until the new kid decided to give her a chance. TeixLen Will change rating to T in later chapters.
1. Tei Sukone

**Hiiiiii~ This is my first story, which I was scared to death about putting on here. **

**I write too much TeixLen. Sue me. **

**I know the chapter is really short, and if it sucks too bad please leave a review and help me with my writing. /Try to/ enjoy!~**

* * *

**-Tei Pov-**

This lunch line is so long, but standing here totally beats trying to find a seat. On my tray, there's the usual slice of pizza, cookie, and small carton of chocolate milk. As I neared the end to pay, someone tried to cut in front of me.

Turning to look at them, I instantly recognized Miku Hatsune from her ridiculously bright teal hair. This girl has been tormenting me since the second grade, and for god-knows-what reason.

"What do you think you're doing? Quit skipping in front of people and wait like everyone else…" I say, trying to push her back. My move isn't very effective, since she's stronger than me. Jesus, WHY must we be in the same middle school?

"I don't think so, Sukone. It's not like you can make me~" Miku says in her usual cheery, annoying voice. She then giggles and turns away, completely ignoring me for now. A bunch of other kids in the line laugh.

Eventually, I make it to the end and hand my money to the lunch lady. Even she doesn't like me and purposely takes forever to ring me up. By the time I get out of there, lunch is already halfway over. Looks like my last challenge is to find a table.

With my classmates not willing to let me sit with them, my only option is what Miku calls the, "loser" table. Population: Tei Sukone; a crazy, insane, stupid girl. Eating lunch there has always given me time to question why every boy and girl in the school hates my guts, and why I've never made a single friend. According to everyone it's just because I'm strange, or weird-looking. Or strange _and_ weird-looking. But what's so bad about being unique? Sure I may act a bit less girly and I don't look like a barbie doll, but is that really so terrible that it makes the entire student body despise me? Of course, Miku probably spreads around a few rumors to make the situation worse.

Last year in sixth grade, she actually told people I was a psychopath and that I had followed her home. My mother had to shut that one up for me, since she's the only person on Earth that doesn't wish I would get killed somehow.

Ew, this pizza tastes like cardboard…. I hate my life.

Later today my fifth period teacher, Ms. Megurine, announced that next week a new student would be joining us. The whole class was excited about it except for me, because I knew Miku would just turn them into another one of my enemies.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 2~**

**I think I'm just gonna make the chapters a little longer each time, so yeah.**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**-Tei POV-**

The week before the new student arrived was filled with nothing but loneliness, bullying, and complete sadness- all the things I'm used to. Not to mention homework... so much homework...

I'll bet Miku is already writing up her list of lies to tell the new kid so they'll turn against me. Why does SHE have so many friends when she's so mean? It makes no sense whatsoever.

As the week goes on, I'm hearing that our new accession is a boy, and that he's going to be in some of my other classes as well as band. Even though the guy isn't here yet, he's already the talk of the school. I'm actually starting to get interested in him too, but if I asked anyone about him it's not like they'd tell me anything.

I was going to be seeing him in second period first, woohoo can't wait... On my way there Miku bumped into me, on purpose of course. The surprise made me drop all my books and she called from behind me.

"Hey Sukone, tell me if you think he's cute okay? I'll make sure he finds out!~"

Miku then disappeared into the crowd of teenagers, with her slaves following close behind._ Leave it to her to ruin my morning,_ I thought as I took my seat in the very back of the classroom. Our teacher, Mr. Hiyama, hasn't shown up yet, and it's giving everyone their chance to throw things at me. I've been trying to make them stop the whole year, but I think at this point my only choice is to give up.

After what seemed like an eternity of me banging my head on my desk, Mr. Hiyama finally walked in. A geeky-looking blonde boy followed him. The two of them went to stand in front of the class, and I got a better look at the kid. He kept his hair in a low ponytail, and wore thick, black glasses that looked a bit too big for his face. Even so, he wasn't bad looking.

Mr. Hiyama introduced him as Len Kagamine, and told him to tell the class about himself. He messed around with his glasses and starting blushing really red. _How cute..._ I thought, waiting for him to say something.

"W-well, I love bananas... I'm thirteen, my favorite color is yellow, and the thing I hate most is these stupid glasses..." Len manages to get out, the class chuckles.

"Alright, Kagamine. Class, I expect you to treat him kindly, and please try to all get along. Now you can sit..."

He scans the room.

"...next to Ms. Sukone back there!" Mr. Hiyama points to the desk right next to mine.

_Oh my god..._ I repeated over and over in my head as Len made his way towards the desk and gave me a quick hello.

"Hi... Nice to meet you, Ms. Sukone." he says and holds his hand out.

"Call me Tei, and uh, nice to meet you too. I-I hear you're in a few of my classes now.." I whisper, shaking his hand lightly and trying to smile without looking like a freak.

"Alright, it isn't social hour guys. Open your textbooks to..." I drowned out Mr. Hiyama and decided to take a nap. Since I was in the very back, this shouldn't be a problem.

One of the benefits of being someone that nobody cares about.


	3. Partners

**Hi~ Chapter three is here, and soon enough I'll have Len's point of view thrown in the story. For now, It's just Tei.**

**There's a ton of dialogue in this chapter xD**

* * *

**-Tei Pov-**

Lunch eventually came, and I was lucky not to be in the line today. My mom let me bring lunch instead, so I pulled out my bag and found a turkey sandwich, a cheese stick, and... a banana. Seriously mom, no cucumber?

Irritated, I nibbled on my sandwich and just observed the cafeteria. Looking at the line, I spotted Len trying to find a seat. Most of the tables were full so he came over to me.

"Hey Tei... Is this seat taken?" Len asks. I shake my head and he sits down. We start a little conversation, which I'm having trouble with since I barely talk to anyone. He brings up Miku.

"She tells me some pretty bad things about you..." he says.

"I'm sure she does. Miku Hatsune is the bitch queen of the whole school, I could stab her any day." I explain to him.

Len starts randomly staring at my banana.

"I'll trade you my salad for that." he says, still eyeing it.

I giggle, noticing the cucumbers in his salad.

"You have a deal~" I say as we switch. He instantly begins peeling the banana.

"So... Why is Miku so mean to you? Did you ever do anything to her?" Len looks at me, confused.

"In second grade, her and I were in the same class. Even then, she was very bossy and annoying but somehow we had gotten along. Then one day, she decided to try and steal my candy. I went kinda crazy, you could even call it some sort of seizure. I nearly strangled her but I couldn't control it. Now she just treats me like I'm a lunatic." I tell him, and glance at Miku only to find her glaring back at me. Len shoots her a dirty look.

"Unless you want her to be spreading crap about you too, I wouldn't do that." I warn, and he turns toward me.

For a moment, I get completely lost in his eyes. I never noticed how deep and beautiful they were. _T__hey're a__lmost like an ocean, _I thought.

Len waved his hand in front of my face, clearly a bit weirded out.

"Uh, Tei? You okay?" he asks, with one eyebrow raised. I come back to reality. _What the hell is wrong with me..._

I apologize, and tell him I'm fine. Later during fifth hour, Ms. Megurine was going to pair us all up to perform a little song together. We got to choose partners, and usually when that happens, I end up alone. Miku tried to get Len to do the song with her, but he declined.

I had started to work on it on my own. It's a little harder to do without two people, but not impossible. While I was focused on the sheet of music in front of me, Len tapped my shoulder.

"Hm? Oh... Hi." I said.

He sat down next to me, and it was then that I could just feel everyone's eyes shooting daggers at me. My palms grew sweaty, and a cold flash surged through my body. They all were scaring me to death, but Len didn't seem to notice.

"You want some help with that, Tei?" he asks me kindly, with a friendly smile. Miku starts whispering to her friends.

"Sure, I guess." I accept his help, wondering what my classmates may do.

For the rest of the period, Len worked with me on everything. I find the song to be very relatable to Miku, since it was called, "The Daughter of Evil". Perfect for her, completely perfect.

We were to perform with our partners tomorrow, which of course, I was nervous about. Len told me not to worry, and that I'd do fine. I'm sure I would but that's not what I meant. Sixth hour was boring, all we did was bookwork on some tea party on Boston. Wish I was invited, it would be better than this. I'm just kidding of course since it unfortunately wasn't that kind of party. My god, why do I even care.

My walk home wasn't as bad, since Len decided to tag along. Turns out he doesn't live that far away from me. His house was so girly with it's pink paint and huge garden of flowers out front. Len says that the feminine-ness of it is all his sister's fault. Must be embarrassing.

I finally told my mom about him, and she kept making all these damn kissy faces at me. It isn't like that, I don't think...


End file.
